Possessions
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Jaune Arc was a sweet and innocent boy, who wouldn't harm a fly. So no one would ever suspect him of murdering a team. That's just impossible...right?
1. chapter 1

The sound of the rain was peaceful, filling Pyrrha with calmness. It was actually therapeutic to hear droplets of rain hit the ground in a fast motion, making it sound like a constant noise, instead of thousands of individual sounds crashing into remnant at once.

The redhead closed her eyes, a small little smile on her lips, as she enjoyed the peacefulness before she would have to run into this storm to get to her next class. Peaceful this rain might have been, it was still a hassle to go through, much like a rose with thorns, being beautiful yet annoying. The girl dreaded to get her clothes wet.

"Hey Pyr." A jolly voice called from behind, causing a small smile to appear on her lips.

Jaune Arc was a goofball of a blonde, always cracking jokes or trying to hit on women. (Who always turn him down) He was clumsy, a dork, not that bright and dense……...extremely dense.

Despite all of that though, Pyrrha was head over heels for this guy. It almost felt like a love movie from the girl's perspective. Her heartbeat would always quicken when they stare at each other, she got nervous whenever they made eye contact, a blush would always appear on her cheeks whenever he smiled, and she could not stop dreaming about him.

Too bad he was as dense as they came.

"Hey Jaune." She spoke out to him with a smile as he approached her.

"How about this rain, huh?" He joked, his signature goofy smile appearing, making her heart accelerate in her ribs.

"Y-yeah, it's quite beautiful." Pyrrha started, moving a strand of hair behind one of her ears. "Unfortunately, we have run into it so we can get to class."

"Have no fear Miss Nikos." Jaune said, reaching into his book bag. "Because your amazing partner has got you covered."

A pink girlish umbrella was pulled out of his bag. That was the best definition for it: girlish. It had a design that reminded Pyrrha of the victorian ages, looking fancy with the white design and a pink background.

He twirled the umbrella in his hand for dazzlement. "Ta-dah, one rain protector at your service, my lady."

Pyrrha giggled. "Where on Remnant did you get that?"

"Oh, that doesn't really matter. I got it from somwhere stupid and not worthwhile to think about." Jaune laughed, opening the umbrella and pulling Pyrrha close to him. "Now, let's get to class, miss amazon. The last thing I want is to be late."

Pyrrha shook her head, another laugh escaping her lips. A small blush was on her face from the close contact, but the girl managed to ignore it.

Before they went though, Jaune looked behind Pyrrha, causing the girl to turn around.

With lightning reflexes, Jaune quickly grabbed something on a wall behind her, tearing it down before the girl could see it. The blonde quickly crumbled it up before tossing it into the rain, causing the paper to become soggy and slowly begin to shed away.

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. Just something stupid. Let get to class already, kay?" And with that, he quickly maneuvered into the rain.

While they were gone, two teens appeared, hating that they didn't have a umbrella with them. Damn rain.

"Hey, what's that?" One of them asked, going towards the now soggy poster and picking it up.

"Hmm, that strange. Isn't this the missing team poster from Haven? What were their names again? Cinder, Emerald, Neo, and Mercury? Why would someone tear this down?"

"Wait, didn't they find one of their bodies in a lake near Beacon? I think it was the Neo girl."

"Hmm, spooky, but it was probably a just grimm attack. Totally doubt that there's a killer in Beacon. Let just hope they find the other three without anything bad happening to them."

 **A hey look, A YANDERE Jaune story. I got bored and threw this together under a short** **time because** **i like the idea of a batshit crazy Jaune that'll kill for Pyrrha. We need more yandere Jaune x Pyrrha stories, since Pyrrha is the first girl who actually believed in Jaune, so it won't be too shocking that Jaune grew attached to her.**

 **By the way, if you're interested in teen Titans, then there's a teen titans/RWBY crossover on my account that is 18 thousand words long.**


	2. The Dance

The music was blaring in the ballroom, filling everyone with happy and fine thoughts. All but for Pyrrha Nikos that is, who was by herself without anyone to keep her company

She shouldn't be this upset, she knew there was no chance for her to have a date tonight, but yet the redhead was still looking at everyone who was dancing enviously.

They all looked so happy, smiling as they hold their significant other, letting the music control their movement as they basked in the other's presence.

Pyrrha knew she would probably never have this in her life, someone to hold and love. Yet, no matter how many times the girl tells herself that she was alright with this, a small part of her was screaming for companionship, begging to be loved, held, and even looked at with the out most love.

The reality was far worse when she fell from Jaune though, who easily found his way into her heart with ease, as if it was destiny for it to happen. The blonde was sweet and too kind sometimes, but that was probably the reason Pyrrha fell for him.

Although, the boy had never made any advances on her, nor did Pyrrha ever saw his eyes wander her body. This should have been a good thing, but it actually left her with sorrow, since she believed he doesn't see her in that kind of light.

Pyrrha wiped a tear from her eyes, not wanting anyone to see the 'Invincible Girl' cry at a place that was supposed to be filled with joy. The girl didn't want to ruin anyone else's good time with her problems.

Then the amazon heard laughter, loud and joyous laughter all around her, puzzling her to the bone. She turned to see something she never expected to ever see in her life, and it put a giant smile on her lips.

Jaune Arc: Beacon's goofball, was walking right towards her with a dress on that showed his pecs and shoulders. A pair of glass heels was over his shoulder, being held by one of his fingers; and of course, his signature, goofy smile was on him.

A genuine laugh escaped Pyrrha's lips, being filled with pure happiness as she stared at the dork in front of her.

"A promise is a promise, right?" The words left Jaune's mouth goofingly, laced with a joking manner that just made Pyrrha's laughter even louder, filling the ballroom with her musical melody.

"Jaune!" She exclaimed, still chuckling at the image. "You didn't have to do this!"

"Hey, an Arc never back on his words." Jaune then started to dangle the heels in front of her. "Although, I was going to put these on, sadly my feet aren't as feminine as my beautiful legs." And with that, he started to jokingly show off his legs like a model, making Pyrrha's night to be unforgettable. "Plus, my feet were too big, so I guess we'll have to dance without these bad boys."

"Where did you get those?" Pyrrha's asked, holding her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Where I get these?"

 _Cinder was crawling away in an attempt to escape. A look of horror was embedded on her face as Jaune grew closer to her. He grabbed her by the foot and started to drag her backwards, much to her horror._

 _The woman's fight and flight response kicked, and she started to kick backwards at the boy, hoping to harm him so she could escape. The left sharp heel hit Jaune in the shin, making him stumble backwards but not before taking one of the heels with him._

 _Jaune briefly stared at shoe, mostly at the tip of the heel at least. Rage was bubbling inside him, and watching Cinder trying to escape just made it worst. So the blonde flipped the shoe around and held it so the end of the sharp heel was exposed._

"It really doesn't matter where I got these from." Jaune told Pyrrha, while shrugging his shoulders.

 _Jaune stormed his way towards Cinder, kicking her in the back to stop her movement. The woman felt the air escaped her body, and she felt too weak to move at the moment. The blonde crouched down and slammed the end of the heel in her back, which was followed by a yell of anger from him._

 _Pain flared up inside of Cinder, causing a yell of agony to be let out with tears falling from her eyes._

 _Jaune did another attack, which made Cinder's body jerk upwards before slamming back down. With each swing, a yell of anger was always right behind it, getting more angrier and more violent as it the slaughter continued, soon being deafening._

 _The blonde didn't even stopped when Cinder ceased to react from the hits; he just continued his massacre without a care._

 _After the 50th swing, Jaune stopped and was breathing frantically. The heel was covered in blood and Cinder's back was unrecognizable now. He took the woman's other heel and started to move her body away just like he did with Neo's, so no one would find it._

"Do you just want to ask questions all night, or do you want to dance?" The teen held out his hand for Pyrrha, playfully beckoning for her to join him.

And she did without a second thought, and the arkos couple danced until they nearly collapsed. For once on Pyrrha's life, she finally felt loved from a boy too pure for this world boy.

 **As you could tell, this chapter was more** **darker**

 **And yes,** **Jaune IS supposed to be fucked in the head. So fucked that he would allowed Pyrrha to kill him if she wanted too. (Thankfully she doesn't)**

 **Let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
